Understanding the Numbers and Letters of KHR
by cookiborn
Summary: When G and Giotto attend a class about numbers and letters, all is chaos. Especially when their teacher is a certain crazy red-head. Rated T for mentions of mature stuff and G's language.
1. C, G, and 02

A/N: Ciaossu~ c:

And Cooki is back with a new story! Hopefully you guys will like it. o3o;

rated T for language and mentions of mature stuffs. but not much. 8|

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did own it, there would be magical unicorns in it.

* * *

><p>Numbers and letters.<p>

That was what G was currently learning about in the class, which consisted of only him and Giotto. He wanted to kill himself. Not only was he stuck in a classroom with his idiot of a friend, but they also had a freaking mad-man as the teacher. Guess who was the teacher? Cozart.

"G! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" A voice screamed at G from the front of the room, and a chalkboard eraser flew by and hit G directly on the head.

"This shit is useless. When will we ever need to use this stuff?" G grumbled, putting his head back down on the desk.

"Excuse me G! But 59 is an _extremely _important number! It is your descendant's MAGIC number! In the future, you will see why this number is so important! At the moment, we are currently trying to decipher our _own _magical numbers. However, we will most likely be _letters_, because if you take the number of letters, and the number of numbers, an- GIOTTO! Stop doodling clams on your notebook, and take some notes!" Cozart shouted, as he slammed his fist down on his desk in frustration.

Giotto's blonde spiky head immediately shot up, and he smiled sheepishly at Cozart.

"Hehheh. Sorry Cozart, I was-"But Cozart cut him off.

"IT'S _MR._COZART TO YOU GIOTTO!" He shouted, and G rolled his eyes at his red headed friend's actions. If this had been a real class, he probably would have killed everyone by now.

Cozart coughed, and turned pointedly away from his two friends.

"Now, for a punishment, we will have our test _now,_ instead of at the end of class like I had said so." He said, as he reached down and picked up the tests on his desk.

G mentally face palmed. Why would they have tests? In fact, why were he and Giotto here in the first place? He never remembered agreeing to this. Cozart probably drugged him. Giotto, being the naïve idiot he is, probably just agreed to come. Or Cozart bribed him with clams or some shit like that.

"Co-I mean, Mr. Cozart? Can we use calcul-"Giotto was about to finish, when Cozart slammed his hand down on the desk in front of Giotto.

"_**NO.**_ You should not need a calculator for this test. If you had been listening in class, this is not to test your mathematical skills, but your shipping skills." He explained, as he walked back to the front of the room.

Shipping? Was Cozart crazy? G didn't get it, and Giotto didn't seem to either.

"You will have 20 minutes. Begin." Cozart finished, sitting back down on his chair.

G took one look at the test and nearly fainted. There were numbers! Everywhere! There were letters too!

"What is D + 18?" the first question asked.

"This is fucking impossible! Numbers and letters don't do addition! Since when were letters incorporated into math?" G thought, scanning the other problems, which weren't any better.

He decided he was going to have to just BS the test. He didn't care if he failed or not, because this was _not_ a real class. Then again, he didn't care about regular school either, so it didn't make a difference to him.

TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Meanwhile, Giotto was nearly pulling his hair out in frustration. He didn't get any of this shit!

"Please write out the names of the people, and spell the names right. Warning: Some names are Japanese, so be careful!"

What kind of directions were those? There was _nothing _about names in this test!

"I bet G understands though. I'll see if I can cheat off of him." Giotto leaned to the direction of G's desk, and to his fascination, G had answered every single question. Giotto smirked. He was going to ace this test now!

He poked G with his pencil.

"Pst. G. What's number 1?" He whispered, but G ignored him. Giotto pouted, and tried poking him more. But G was not answering.

"Hmph. Well I guess I'm on my own then." Giotto thought, looking down at his test paper, and reading the first problem.

"What is D + 18?" Giotto read to himself. That certainly was a weird question.

"…D18?" Giotto thought that was a pretty logical answer, so he wrote that down. He didn't even care about the directions anymore. Screw the names.

"If 59 and 27 got together, and 69 and 96 got married, what is the probability that "X" would fuck "S"?"

Giotto's eyes bulged. Numbers got married? And what? They….what? His face turned red at the last part. Was Cozart out of his mind? Letters did not….you know…do that!

"I'll just think of this as a regular math problem then." Giotto mumbled, as he wrote down his equations.

"59 +27, 69+96."

"Hmm…what about X and S? How do you make an equation for that?" He thought to himself.

"10 MORE MINUTES!" Cozart shouted. Upon hearing that, Giotto freaked. 10 more minutes? Had he really spent 10 minutes on the first problem? He still had 20 questions to go! Giotto hurriedly wrote down the first number that came to his mind, which happened to be 50.

"What is R27? Does R seem like a pedophile to you because of this?"

Giotto choked on his own saliva. R was a letter! How could it be a pedophile?

"You know what, I don't even care anymore." Giotto muttered, as he wrote down his answer. He moved on the next question, which nearly brought him to tears.

"Is it possible for 27 to top? If so, give me an example of when he can."

"None of these questions make any sense!" He screamed in his head.

"NO! 27 CANNOT TOP! IT IS A NUMBER!" Giotto wrote as his answer, and looked down at the next few questions.

*after 5 minutes*

Giotto had finally reached the last question. He sighed in relief. He had 5 more minutes left to solve this problem. He was going to be okay.

He examined the problem, and all his hopes went flying out the window.

"What does CG and 02G stand for? Who are C, G, and 02? Explain who the bottom in each relationship is, and make sure to write in _complete sentences_."

Giotto was utterly confused now. He stared at the paper in front of him, trying to make his mind think harder. There were no numbers in the problem except of 02, but he could not apply his mathematical skills to this problem because there were no other numbers.

"Hmmm. G appears two times. So maybe…2G?" He thought, as he wrote that down.

"2G = 02 + C?" He thought to himself, scribbling the equation down. But that didn't make any sense! Giotto drew a line through that equation, and thought about it again.

"Think Giotto! G, C, 02." His head was nearly bursting with the amount of thinking he was doing.

Wait a second! Cozart began with a C. and G…well, it was G.

Giotto swelled with pride. C was Cozart, and G was G! He wrote that down happily, happy with himself for figuring that part out. Now he just had to figure out what 02 was, and then he would be d-

"TIME IS UP! HAND IN YOUR PAPERS!" Cozart yelled, standing up from his desk.

Giotto's eyes widened. He wasn't done yet! But it was too late, because Cozart came by and took both his and G's papers away.

"B-B-BUT I HAVE ONE PART LEFT TO DO!" Giotto yelled frantically, as he made a grab for his test. Cozart merely dodged his move, and Giotto fell face flat on the floor. G snickered, and even Cozart reverted from his mad man self to his regular self, and laughed. But that side was quickly gone, and he went back to being a crazy teacher. He took Giotto's notebook and smacked him on the head.

"Well, you should have worked faster Giotto. Now, let's move on to the next lesson, which will talk about the following numbers and letter: C, G, and 02." He explained, walking back to the desk, and placing the papers on the desk.

Giotto's eyes brightened at that. This was his chance to see if he got that last question right! Well, at least part of it. He picked up his notebook from the floor, and quickly flipped to a page.

Cozart smirked at Giotto's enthusiasm.

"Maybe he already knows…?" He thought to himself, but he shook his head at that thought.

"Okay, G! I want you to tell me what you think G stands for." Cozart said, pointing the chalk at G. G grumbled in his seat.

"…Me?" G answered, as he put gum in his mouth. Giotto smiled. He must have gotten it right then! If G had put G, then he obviously would have gotten it correct. G may seem like a delinquent, but he was actually very smart. Turning his body to look at Cozart, he was met with a disappointing sight though. Cozart was frowning and shaking his head at G.

"No, that is incorrect G. I assume you were thinking that because your name _is _G. But you are wrong." Cozart said, as he looked over at Giotto.

"What do you think Giotto?" He asked the blonde.

Giotto gulped. If it wasn't G, who could it be? It couldn't be Cozart, because he was _sure_ that his letter was C. He gasped then at his realization. Then the only person left was him!

"…M-me?" He answered, ducking his head and waiting for Cozart to throw something at him in anger. But to his surprise, nothing came flying by, and he heard a chuckle. His head shot up, and to his relief, Cozart was nodding.

"You are correct. G does stand for you Giotto." He said, as he wrote Giotto's name next to the letter "G"on the board. "Now I assume that you guys know that 02 and C stand for now yes?" He asked, putting the two on the board.

"Che. C stands for you, and 02 stands for me." G murmured, as he raised his head off the table. Cozart nodded.

"I'm glad you were paying attention in class for once G." Cozart said, writing the names down. Cozart turned toward the tests, and flipped to the last page, and smirked.

"Okay. We're going to be talking about the last question now. Remember, the pairs in there were 02G and CG, and the question was who bottomed." He explained, as he wrote all of that down on the chalkboard. "Now tell me, Giotto, who do you think is the answer?" Cozart said, smirking on the inside.

Giotto tilted his head in confusion. Who was the bottom? In what? There were many situations in which someone could be on the bottom!

"Um. In what situation?" Giotto asked Cozart. Cozart raised an eyebrow at Giotto, and answered.

"I am sure you know what I'm talking about Giotto. Stop acting all innocent and stalling and tell me." Cozart said, glaring at the blonde. Giotto gulped. But there _were _many situations in which someone could be the bot-oh. Giotto suddenly realized what Cozart was talking about, and he slammed his face down on the desk.

"Oh god…" Giotto thought to himself, as he peered out from behind his bangs and looked over at Cozart, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ummmm. I don't know…"Giotto answered, as a chalk board eraser came flying and hit him on his face.

"G! I am sure you know!" Cozart yelled, ignoring Giotto's yelp of pain when the eraser came in contact with said blonde's face.

G smirked. Of course he knew. Sure, on the test, he had not understood, but now with his understanding of who was what letter and what number, everything made sense to him now.

"…The letter G." He exclaimed, smirking at Cozart. The red head smiled, and nodded.

"Correct. Though G, I would like you to say the actual person's name instead of saying just the letter." Cozart explained.

"Well, this is going to be funny…" G thought to himself.

"G stands for Giotto. So Giotto bottoms in both." He explained, smirking as Giotto immediately came flying up from the floor he had been laying on ever since his face had been attacked by the eraser.

"What? What did I just hear?" Giotto wondered, looking over at G and Cozart's face, who were stifling their laughter.

"Yes that is correct G. Giotto botto-"Before he could finish, they heard a loud 'thump'. G and Cozart both turned to the source of the town, and this time, they didn't even bother to hold in their laughter. Giotto had fallen out of his chair at the answer.

"Giotto! No sleeping in class!" Cozart yelled, but he couldn't help but continue laughing at him along with G.

Giotto grumbled, as his notebook fell from the desk and hit him on his face. This was the worst day ever.

"For homework, I would like you guys to write a paragraph on _why_ this is the case. For extra credit, you may draw pictures." Cozart smirked on the inside when he saw Giotto gape at him.

"Class dismissed. Tomorrow, we will be talking about 59, 27, and 80."

* * *

><p>Ah yes. Trololololol. c8<p>

And for those of you guys who didn't know, "02" is G's number. I've seen alot of people saying "GG" for G x Giotto when it's really 02G. 8'D so ya.

Hope you enjoyed reading. Ciao~ ;D


	2. 80, 27, and 59

A/N: Haha! Cooki has updated two stories in a day! 8D I feel like writing today, so I updated this one and "Gaming with the Primos". ;D

This chapter will focus mainly on '80', '27', and '59'. ;D Thank you for the reviews and favorites! 8D I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>G trudged reluctantly to class. He was not looking forward to learning more about numbers, but Giotto had forced him to come along. Something about not wanting to be alone with Cozart in a room after the last class. G had agreed to come, albeit with reluctance.<p>

"That Cozart better have an important lesson today. Yesterday's was utter…disaster." G mumbled to himself, spitting out his gum on the sidewalk. He stuck his hands into his pocket to wait for Giotto.

"That guy better not be late. That madman Cozart will kill us." G growled, searching the area around him for any signs of the blonde boy. There was none, and G was getting pissed by the minute. They had about 5 minutes left to get to class, and if his friend didn't show up anytime soon, he was going to leave without him.

"G!"

Oh never mind, there he was.

G grumbled and looked over at the source of the sound. Giotto ran up to him, panting. He smiled sheepishly up at G.

"Sorry. I over slept." He said, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. G merely shot him a glare, and grabbed his arm.

"Hurry up we're going to be late." The red head exclaimed, running with Giotto in tow.

802759~802759~802759

Cozart growled. It was already 7:55, and there were no signs of his friends. He was in a really bad mood already, and it only intensified when the clock struck 8, and his 'students' were nowhere to be seen.

He broke his chalk in half in frustration.

"Great, I can throw these at them when they come in." The red headed teacher grumbled, setting them aside on the desk. He took out a stack of papers from his bag, and smiled on the inside. Today, they were going to learn about three special numbers: 80, 27, and 59. As he stood up from his chair to write down the warm-up on the board, his two 'students' came barging in, knocking a desk over in the process.

"Giotto! What did you do that for?" G whispered to the blonde urgently. Great, his plan to sneak into the classroom was ruined now. Giotto just laughed sheepishly, and they walked over to their desks.

Cozart turned around immediately when the two sat down. Grabbing the chalk pieces on the desk, he threw the two halves at the both of them, and successfully hit them both on their heads.

"Ow! Cozart what did you do that for?" Giotto complained, rubbing his head in pain. G merely growled, and threw the chalk to the side.

"It's MR. Cozart Giotto! That's your second warning! Next time you do that, I will tell your parents!" Cozart shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Giotto. The boy gulped and nodded.

"S-sorry…"Giotto murmured. Cozart smiled at that.

"Good boy. Now, you guys take out your homework so I can come around and check it while you guys do the warm-up." Cozart explained, gesturing at the board behind him.

"In the relationship of D18, who is the bottom?"

Giotto raised an eyebrow at the warm-up. He grumbled, taking out his essay. Well, not really. He had written two sentences.

"I don't know why I am bottom. According to the fandom, I can be both."

Giotto had thought that to be sufficient enough. He didn't want to draw too, because his drawing skills were _horrible_, and he was sure even if he did draw, Cozart wouldn't give him extra credit. Just because it would be too ugly.

He looked over at G, and sighed in relief. G hadn't done much either. He had written about 5 sentences, and had even drawn a picture to go along with it. Wait, a picture?

Giotto gulped. He didn't want to see what G had drawn. Preferably, the teacher wouldn't decide to show it to him.

"Giotto! Why are not doing the warm-up?" Cozart glared at the boy accusingly, and Giotto murmured a quiet 'sorry'.

"Hmph. Well, I'm going to come around and check your homework now. By the time I'm done with that, you should be done with the warm-up. We will talk about it afterwards." Cozart explained, walking down the aisle to Giotto's desk.

Cozart scanned Giotto's 'essay', and Giotto gulped.

"…Giotto, why have you only written _two_ sentences, when I _clearly_ stated yesterday that I wanted an essay?" Cozart inquired, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Giotto gulped. He was dead now.

"Um..I…don't…know?" Giotto answered, laughing nervously as he scratched his cheek. Cozart kicked Giotto's chair, and the blonde fell backwards.

"Hey! What did you do th-"Giotto stopped in his tracks when he noticed the dark aura coming from his 'teacher'.

"Get back up and do your warm-up!" Cozart shouted, taking Giotto's homework along with him, and he moved on to G's desk.

Giotto grumbled, putting his chair back up, and settled himself in it. That bastard, he was so mean. He pouted. He wished Cozart would stop being such a mean teacher and revert back to his usual happy self. But chances of that were zero.

"G! Even though you wrote 3 more sentences than your friend over there, this is still not an essay!" Giotto heard Cozart growl, and he risked a glance over at G's desk. If Cozart caught him not doing the warm-up, he would be in huge trouble.

G merely shrugged, and put his hands behind his head.

"But it's a logical answer, yes?" G questioned. Cozart glared, and scanned over G's homework. Giotto could see that Cozart agreed with some parts, and his eyes widened even more when the teacher smiled.

"I see. I understand G. That's good work right here. Ah, I see, you've drawn a nice picture to go along with it. Perfect." Cozart exclaimed, taking the picture off of G's desk. Giotto's jaw dropped, and G smirked as the 'teacher' walked back to the front of the room.

"I wonder what he wrote about…." Giotto thought to himself. He decided he didn't want to know.

"Okay class, I have given you enough time to do the warm-up. Giotto, what did you get for the answer?" Cozart asked.

"18?" Giotto answered, and to his relief, the teacher nodded.

"Good job Giotto. And G, which character does '18' stand for?" Cozart asked, turning to G.

"Hibari Kyoya." He muttered, and the teacher nodded once again.

"I'm so glad you guys are paying attention in class now. Now, let's begin our lesson on the numbers 80, 27, 59." Cozart explained, taking out two sheets of paper. "We will read this sheet together. Please put down your writing utensils, because we will not need them. Once you get the packet, flip to the second page." Cozart said, glaring at Giotto, who was once again, doodling clams on his notebook. Not like they were good doodles. They were pretty bad.

Giotto sighed, putting his pencil down as Cozart came around and handed the packet to him.

Giotto flipped to the second page, like Cozart had instructed them too. "The Main Trio: 80, 27, 59" was the title of the first page. Giotto raised an eyebrow at that, and had trouble understanding what the hell that meant. When the teacher came back to his front desk, Giotto raised his hand.

"Yes Giotto?"

"Um. What does the title mean?" Giotto asked, and Cozart glared at him.

"It means what it means. Those three numbers are the _main_ trio in the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn." Cozart explained, and both G and Giotto raised an eyebrow at that. Anime? Cozart watched anime?

Cozart coughed to break the awkward silence that had followed, and pointed his pen at G.

"G, why don't you read the first section first." Cozart said, pointing at the first section. G grumbled, and picked up the paper.

"Section 1: The number 27. The number 27 stands for a young brunette boy name Sawada Tsunayoshi, nicknamed 'Dame-Tsuna'. He is referred to in the anime as Tsuna. He was born a very shy person, and is pretty much useless. Hence, the nickname. Despite that, he is actually a very kind and nice person on the inside, and is very friendly. With his feminine looks and small stature, he is well known for being the 'uke-est' in the anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. He is paired up with almost everyone in the series, and looks good with anyone . Whether the person he is paired up with is 20 years older than him (aka Byakuran), or is a baby (aka Reborn), he will almost always be uke. Unless he is paired up with a girl, which is very rare in Katekyo Hitman Reborn fandom. Some people in the fandom even think when he is paired with a girl, he can't top. There is an exception to this though. When he is in Hyper Dying Will mode, or HDW, he can top almost anyone. Just think of HDW mode as his 'I have gone through puberty' mode. To learn more, flip to pg 3."

Giotto raised an eyebrow at the last part. Interesting.

"Giotto! You read the next paragraph!" Cozart shouted, and Giotto looked at the packet in his hands.

"Section 2: The number 59. The number 59 stands for a boy named Gokudera Hayato, nicknamed 'Smokin Bomb'. He is what his nickname says. With dynamites as his main weapon, he is portrayed at first as a scary boy, with a 'bad-boy' look. Despite this, he is very smart, and is extremely overprotective over fellow number 27, or Sawada Tsunayoshi. In relationships, he can be a uke or a seme. For example, 5927 is a relationship in which he is the seme. 8059, on the other hand, is one where he is the uke. The most popular pairings of his are 8059 and 5927. To learn more, flip to page 4."

"Gah. This is so much information. My brain can't take this!" Giotto thought. Hopefully they weren't going to have a test on this anytime soon.

"I will read the last section. Pay attention, because we will have a test on this later." Cozart said, smirking when he saw Giotto slam his head against the table. "Giotto! Stop hurting your head and look at the paper!"

"Section 3: The number 80. The number 80 stands for a tall, black-haired boy named Yamamoto Takeshi. This boy is _extremely_ friendly. He is so friendly, he pisses off number 59, Gokudera Hayato. He is a nice boy, and is almost always seen laughing or just with a big smile plastered on his face. He is very tall, and because of that, is usually the seme in relationships. S80 though, is an example of when he can be uke. Other than that, he is the seme. To learn more, flip to page 5."

Cozart sighed, putting the packet down.

"Now, let's look at the bottom of this page. There is a small note there. G, read that to us please." He said, pointing at the bottom. G looked at it.

"Note: These three people can be a threesome, known as 802759." G read, and Cozart nodded.

"Okay class. Now we will have our test."

Giotto's eyes widened.

"WHAT? Already? We just finished reading the damn packet!" Giotto mentally screamed, but Cozart seemed to care less, and handed the tests to them.

"Put the packet away you guys!" Cozart yelled, and both of them obliged reluctantly.

"This test is very short, with only 3 questions. If you miss one, you will already have a D. Try your best, and make sure to write in complete sentences! Begin!" Cozart said, walking back to the front of the room.

"Who do the numbers 80, 27, and 59 stand for?"

Giotto smiled. This was easy!

"Hmm…80 stands for Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera Hayato is 59. And 27 is…oh god." Giotto's eyes widened. He didn't remember the number 27!

"I think it was something like….Tuna?" Giotto thought, and his eyes brightened. It was definitely "Tuna"! He wrote down the three names in confidence, and moved on to the next question.

"When can 27 top? Name the two circumstances when he can."

Giotto scratched his blonde head. He knew one of them was when he was paired with a girl, but that was really rare. He forgot the other one though.

"Something like….puberty?" Giotto wondered to himself, tapping his chin with his pencil. Ya, definitely something about puberty.

"Oh ya! HDW!" He wrote them both down happily. So now he has two questions right.

"Describe 80,27, and 59's personalities. "

Giotto's eyes widened at that.

"Shit….I don't remember anything about their personalities…"

Cozart yelled at them. "5 minutes left!"

Giotto's heart beat sped up. There were only a few minutes left!

"Quick Giotto. Think. 80. 80. 80. FRIENDLY!" Giotto shouted in his mind, and he wrote that down.

"Okay. 59. I think he was…the shy one? Hmmmmm I don't remember. I think so…."Giotto thought to himself, and scribbled that down, although unsure.

"Then 27 must b-"

"Time is up!" Cozart shouted, racing by and grabbing both the tests quickly, so that Giotto ended up writing the answer to the last question on the desk by accident.

"Oh great…"Giotto murmured. He had almost gotten that last one!

"Class. For your homework, you must go online and search up pictures of these three boys. Then, write an essay about your favorite pairing with the number 27. And Giotto, I expect you to write an _essay _this time, not just two sentences. G, you too, even though your 'essay' was pretty good." Cozart said, glaring at both of them. G shrugged, and Giotto just nodded meekly.

"Tomorrow we will talk about the numbers and the letter 18, 69, and D. Class dismissed. " Cozart said, waving his hand at both of them as they walked out.

Walking out the class, that was when both Giotto and G realized.

"… What the hell do 'uke' and 'seme' mean?"

Giotto sighed. Great, more homework for them.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. ;D next chapter will be, like I said in the fan fic, about '18', '69', and 'D'. You guys all know who those are~ c:<p>

Remember to R & R! ;D


End file.
